Everything WAS fine
by toridoristring
Summary: When everything between Ryan and Marissa were going fine, an unexpected guest returns to Newport to shake things up. some SS RM. first fanfic. r&r. NEW CHAP FINALLY UP!
1. An unexpected visitor

Chapter 1- An unexpected visitor

It was a rainy Friday night when Seth Cohen was awakened by a knock at the front door. It was 2:00 in the morning, so he was pretty irritated. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME I-?" Seth yelled as he opened the door. He was cut off at the sifght of the person that had knocked.

"Hi. Did you miss me?" the girl said.

"L-Lindsay, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Chicago?" Seth asked in shock of seeing her at his house that early in the morning.

"Um... well can I explain later? I'm soaking wet, it's really cold out here, and I was hoping that I could come in." Lindsay replied.

"Oh sorry, of course you can come in" said Seth.Once she was inside the house, Seth once again asked Lindsay "Why are you here?"

"I said I'll tell you later, I'm just in town for a while. Can't you just be happy to see me right now? Where's Ryan?"

"Asleep, like most normal people," Seth said in his usual sarcastic way, "Do you like need a place to stay or something?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Are Kirsten and Sandy here?"

"No, dad took mom out for a 'romantic date'. You can probably stay in the guestroom tonight. Do you have any dry clothes with you?"

"Not exactly." Lindsay replied sheepishly.

"Well, I bet you'll be able to find some clothes in my mom's closet that will fit you."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"No problem. I mean you are like my aunt, so..." Lindsay shot a 'don't go there' look at Seth after that remark. "O.K. O.K., bad joke I get it . Night." Seth said.

"Night."


	2. The first day

Chapter 2-morning surprise

Morning Seth, Sandy greeted his son.

Morning dad, Seth replied. Uh... dad, I kinda need to tell you something

What is it Seth?

Um... well... last night-RYAN. Hey, did you have a good sleep? Seth said as Ryan walked in looking very tired.

Not really. Ryan replied.

Oh. Well have I got a surprise for you. Seth said cheerily.

What is it? Ryan asked in an I-hope-this-is-important way.

Well, like I was telling dad, last night- Lindsay came downstairs in Kirstens pajamas, oh hey Lindsay, how was your night? Good? Good. Oh yeah dad, Ryan Lindsays here. Ryan stood there just staring at Lindsay. He was happy and angry at the same time. He was happy because he had missed Lindsay a lot. He was angry because she had just left him and when things with Marissa were getting better, she just shows up to ruin it all.

What are you doing here? Ryan asked in a happy yet cold way.

Um... well... Lindsay murmured.

Does your mother know that your here? Sandy asked.

She showed up soaking wet last night, so Im guessing no. Seth said sarcastically.

Is that true Lindsay? Sandy asked.

Well...kinda. I couldnt live without the people here, so I wrote a note to my mom and left. My car broke down about a mile from here so I had to walk. Lindsay said shyly.

So that explains why your wearing my wifes clothing. Look Lindsay, were going to have to call your mom telling her that youre here. She must be worried sick. You can stay here for as long as you need though. said Sandy.

OK, thank you for your hospitality Sandy. Lindsay replied. Ryan just glared at her.

_Knock knock_. Ryan got up to see who was at the door. It was Lindsay. _Great._ he thought. He opened the door and let her into the poolhouse. Hey he said.

Hey.

So...how have you been?

Pretty good. Its been OK. Really cold though.

So... you just decided to come back?

Yeah kinda, but Ive been thinking about it for a little while. Lindsay said,  You know, I kinda lied about why I came back. I came back because I couldnt live without you. I mean, I tried to get over you, but I just couldnt. I kept wanting to be with you.

Lindsay, you cant just come back and expect open arms. I mean... Marissa and I... we kinda started-

Going out. Lindsay replied in a saddend way, It figures. Obviously it was easier for you to get over me than for me to get over you-

Its not like that its just-

Yes it is Ryan, but you know... I really still do care about you. And with that, Lindsay left the poolhouse to go to bed.

So Lindsays back huh? Kirsten asked.

Yeah. I called Renee earlier today. She asid that it was OK for Lindsay to stay for a while and shell come down to visit and sort things out as soon as she can. Sandy replied as he crawled into the bed with Kirsten.

Well, thats good I guess. Maybe I should invite Lindsay to go shopping with me this weekend.

That would be nice. Make her feel like shes still welcome in this family.  
Im tired. Night Sandy.

Night.


	3. Girlfriends & Sisters

Chapter 3- Girlfriends and Sisters

"Hey Seth!" Summer said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Summer" Seth said. He had wanted to meet Summer on the pier to tell her about Lindsay before Marissa found out. "Um...well two nights ago we had a visitor."

"Okay..."

"Well, it was Lindsay. She's back in town for a little while. I thought I should tell you before Marissa knew."

"Well that's nice that she's back to see her family."

"How is that nice? How can she come back right now? I mean, everything between Ryan and Marissa is finally working out! And she's not back to see her family. I can tell she's back to see Ryan. This morning at breakfast she just kept looking at him."

"I really don't think that is why she came back, but yeah Coop wouldn't be too happy."

"Well it is why she came back." Seth said in a know-it-all way.

"Okay, okay. So... I was planning on going down to the Bait Shop tonight. You wanna come?" Summer asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah sure. Is it alright if I bring Ryan along?"

"Of course. I'll bring Coop."

"Okay so it's a date?"

"I guess. Well I gotta go before the step-monster has a heart-attack." Summer said dreadingly.

"Well, you wouldn't want that to happen would you?" Seth replied sarcastically.

"See you then."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It was really nice of you to invite me shopping, Kirsten." Lindsay said shyly.

"Aw honey, the pleasure is all mine." Kirsten replied, "So... how is Chicago?"

"Nice, but it was kind of hard starting over."

"It must have been hard. First going through... well, you know, and then moving to a new state and making new friends." Kirsten said, trying not to make the conversation too uncomfertable.

"Yeah."

"You know, if you ever need to talk about anything I'm willing to listen. I won't let distance stop our relationship."

"Thanks Kirsten. I really apprecite it."

"Well, what are sisters for?"


	4. Author's note

A/N -

tickle582: Ryan and Marissa are not quite a couple but they r "taking it slow"

thanx for the reviews I'll try to update as often as i can.

Chap. 4 is written just still has some cleaning up to do.

Constructive critisizem will help just don't burn me. : )


	5. Yes She Is

Chapter 4- Yes she is

Ryan was in the kitchen getting a mid-afternoon snack when Seth returned from meeting Summer at the pier. "So Ryan, I was wondering if tonight you wanted to go to the Bait Shop with Marissa, Summer, and I." Seth said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I dunno." Ryan replied eating his food.

"Please? It would be like... really good for you."

"What?"

"Yeah you know with the whole Lindsay thing."

"Lindsay's not bothering me." Ryan said, even though she kind of was.

"Yes she is."

"No she's not."

"Yes she is."

"No she's not." Ryan was beginning to get annoyed.

"Yes she is."

"Okay if I go will you leave me alone?"

"Yes"

"Okay fine I'll go." Ryan said finally giving in.

"Go where?" Lindsay asked as she walked in with Kirsten and a lot of shopping bags.

"Oh... nowhere." Seth said trying to keep Lindsay from joining them. He was angry at Lindsay for hurting Ryan by leaving and coming back to wreck things between Ryan and Marissa.

"We're going to the Bait Shop tonight." Ryan said, picking up on what Seth was trying to do. "You wanna come along?" Seth shot Ryan a why-did-you-do-that look.

"Um... well I don't know..." Lindsay said wondering whether to go. "I don't want to impose on you guys or anything." _So don't_ Seth thought.

"You won't be, just come along." Ryan indicated trying to sound friendly.

"You should go. It would be good for you." Kirsten said reassuringly.

"Okay I'll go."

_Great._ Seth and Ryan thought together.

"Well Summer's going to pick us up at 7" said Seth.

"Okay" Lindsay said. Seth and Ryan turned around to go over to the poolhouse. "Oh and guys...," they turned back around, "Thanks, you know for making me feel welcome."

"No problem," they said together

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seth knocked on the pool house door. "Hello? It's almost 7! Are you ready to go yet?" he yelled.

"Yeah." Ryan replied as he came out of the pool house.

"Okay. So... how are you feeling?"

"Just fine why?" Ryan replied even though he already knew what Seth was going to say.

"You know, you, Marissa, Lindsay, all together at the Bait Shop. Awkward moments. Stuff like that. Oh yeah and Marissa doesn't even know that Lindsay is back." Seth said trying not to be nosy as they walked in to the kitchen to get to the front door.

"It'll be fine don't worry," Ryan replied even though he was a little worried about it, "Summer probably already told Marissa about Lindsay any ways. It won't be awkward." They walked to the front door.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?" Lindsay was already there waiting for them.

"Wow-" Seth said 'She's your AUNT' he thought.

"You look... great" Ryan finished his sentence.

"Thanks." Lindsay was wearing her nicest washed jeans. On the back they had sequins on the pockets. She was wearing a tight kind of low cut tee shirt that was silver with sparkly sequins. Her hair was loosely curled with most of it, except for some little pieces at the front, pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her make-up was done naturally, but so that it complimented her features very well. Ryan had never seen her look better. He just stood there looking at how much she had changed from Chicago. He could tell from her style that she was way more confident and

outspoken. She looked beautiful. 'YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS MARISSA' he just kept thinking.

"Wow. Your right Ryan. This won't be awkward at all." Seth whispered sarcastically.

A/N- okay srry that there's no Marissa but I promise that she'll be in the next chapter. I'll try to have the next chapter out in like 2 days. Thanx for the reviews but I need to know if it would be better to have RM break up or stay together. I have ideas for both. R&R.


	6. All I See Is You

Chapter 5- All I See is You

"Hey Sum." Seth said as he climbed into her car. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Seth." Marissa said from the backseat. Summer looked at Seth implying that she hadn't told Marissa about Lindsay yet.

"Hi Marissa." Ryan got into the backseat quickly followed by Lindsay.

"Hi Ry- Lindsay." Marissa was shocked to see Lindsay, but even more shocked to see Ryan and Lindsay together. "Hi. When did you get back in town?" Marissa tried to sound friendly.

"Hi Marissa. I got back a few days ago." _O geez, this is awkward._ she thought.

"Oh I see." Marissa glared at Ryan. _Why didn't he tell me_ she thought.

"Okay let's get going." Summer tried to change the subject. Ryan was sitting in the backseat next to Marissa. On his other side was Lindsay. Lindsays hand was at her side and nestled against Ryan's thigh. Ryan felt her hand there, and he shifted in his seat nervously. When Lindsay didn't move her hand he just let it stay there. Marissa took notice to this and jealousy took over her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they got to the Bait Shop, Summer, Seth, and Lindsay went in to find a booth. "We'll come in in a second." Marissa called after them. She signaled to Ryan to follow her to the pier. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT LINDSAY WAS IN TOWN?" she screamed at him.

"Look I was going to tell you, it's just I knew you would react this way."

"React? How was I supposed to react? Your ex is back in town and staying at your house!"

"Look Marissa. I already told her about us. You have nothing to worry about. All I see is you." He leaned into Marissa and kissed her.

"You know, for as little as you talk you sure do have a way with words" she said jokingly.

"I know. It's a gift," he replied in the same way, "Come on let's go inside." They walked into the Bait Shop holding hands and laughing. Lindsay quickly noticed this. She wanted to beat herself up for leaving him. If she had stayed, it would've been her holding his hand.

Ryan noticed Lindsay staring at him and Marissa. _Well, this is going to be an interesting night_ he thought.

A/N-

Hey! I got this chap up faster than I thought I would. It's kind of short, but I have kind of big plans and I needed a place to stop. Either in next chap or chap after that, I promise some more SS. R&R.


	7. Emotions and Catfights

Chapter 5- Emotions and Catfights

The gang was sitting in a corner booth at the Bait Shop. Lindsay was sitting next to Seth across from Ryan. Lindsay saw how Ryan flirted with Marissa and it made her envious. She would do anything just to be with him again, to have Ryan look at her the way he was looking at Marissa. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Lindsay! Why did you have to leave! _she thought to herself.

Lindsay scooted her leg out so that hers rubbed up against Ryan. Ryan was kind of startled and he looked up at Lindsay. She smiled flirtaciously and quickly looked away. Marissa didn't notice. Ryan pulled his leg away. He looked at Lindsay and then looked at Marissa and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her passionatly, but in a way that he was aware that he was in public. He looked back at Lindsay and saw her eyes almost well up with tears. "Excuse me I have to go to the restroom." she excused herself from the table.

Marissa had seen the jealousy in Lindsay's eyes, "Excuse me I have to go too." and she left the table as well.

"I'm gonna go get a refill on my drink," Ryan got up from the table, leaving Summer and Seth alone together.

"So... that was kind of awkward" Seth said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah. Well, we are alone. In this cozy little booth now." Summer said, a hint of suggestion in her voice.

"You know, I like the way you think." Seth replied, "And that is why I love you." Summer giggled as he leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss passionatly until Ryan returned with his refill.

"Okay, okay. Break it up you two!" He eyed Seth and laughed to himself as he sat down again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lindsay was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. She saw her reflection and wanted to see Ryan standing next to her. _He's moved on! Get over him!_ she thought. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. Marissa walked into the bathroom. By the look on her face you could tell that she was upset.

"What exactly do you think your doing?" She said, anger in her voice.

"What?"

"You know. All of a suddenly showing up, expecting that everything will be the same!"

"I know! I just missed him!" Lindsay tried to sound as innocent as possible.

Marissa walked up to Lindsay and slapped her. "You missed him! You go to Chicago and leave him heartbroken! You left him! And newsflash! Ryan is with me now and you're just going to have to face it!"

"I know, I know. I'm not here to take him away. I'm just here to see him!" tears were streaming down her face.

"Well good!" Marissa stormed out of the bathroom. Lindsay just stood there looking at her reflection again. She looked at her face, which was red from crying. Her make-up had smeared. _Oh my, look at me I'm a wreck._ She tried to clean up the best that she could.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marissa brushed the hair out of her face and walked over to the booth. "Scoot in Ryan." she said. He scooted closer to the inside of the booth. She sat down and quickly kissed him.

_This is the way that it's supposed to be._ Seth thought as he saw them kissing. He kissed Summer when Lindsay came out of the bathroom and approached the table.

"I'm going to go. I'm not feeling well." she said. Marissa looked at Lindsay, the Ryan, and then looked down.

"Okay. But wait, you came in my car I'll drive you." Summer said, sounding concerned. She could tell that something was wrong with Lindsay.

"No that's okay. I'll walk. I could use the excercise and the fresh air. See you later."

She turned and walked away. "Bye." Ryan called after her. He could also tell that something was wrong with Lindsay. He had seen her cry too many times. He could tell that Marissa had gotten to her. The table sat there watching her leave, everyone with a different feeling about it. After she left, they quickly started a conversation and finished the night happily.

A/N-

Thanks for the reviews. Plz send more. I have an idea of where I want to go with the story. I hope I can get the next chap up soon. R&R.


	8. I'm Fine

A/N: Hi sorry about the wait. I know this is short but it's something. I have an idea of where I'm going but because of recent episodes things in the show have changed so the way things in my story are Trey is in town but stuff between him and Marissa have not happened yet. And Seth and Summer are still like really together. ok well enjoy! R&R please.

Chapter 6- I'm Fine

Seth was sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang. "Can somebody get that?" he called. The doorbell rang again. "Hello?" he called again. The doorbell rang again, but this time more continuosly, as if the person that was ringing it was getting impatient. "Fine, why doesn't Seth get it?" he yelled sarcastically. It was Summer.

"Hey Sum! What're you doing here?" Seth asked.

"Hi Seth."

"Did you want to see your extremely sexy boyfriend?" he asked suggestively.

"What extremely sexy boyfriend?" Summer replied playfully.

"Ouch. That hurt right here man," Seth said pointing to his heart.

"I am not a man! I came to see Lindsay." Summer said.

"Lindsay? Why?"

"I was just a little worried about her. She seemed really upset last night. It's okay I'm not like trying to get her and Ryan back together. I just want to see what's up." She smiled at Seth.

"Fine." He kissed her and let her into the house. She went upstairs to find Lindsay.

Lindsay was sitting on the bed thinking. _What have I done? Why did I leave?_ she just couldn't get over Ryan. "Hey" Summer walked in the room.

"Um... hi Summer." Summer had never come to see Lindsay before. "Why are you here?"

"No reason. Just wanted to say hi."

"Um... ok" Lindsay was confused.

"Okay truthfully, I came to see how you were doing. You seemed kind of upset last night. What happened?"

"Nothing I just had other stuff to do." Lindsay lied.

"You said you weren't feeling well." Summer was suspicious.

"I wasn't. When I got back to the house I was feeling better so I decided to catch up on some work." Lindsay said.

"Look Lindsay, you don't have to lie to me. Tell me the truth. Is it Ryan?"

"NO. OK! I'M FINE! I'M FINE!" Lindsay screamed.

"Ok. Well... I guess I better go. See you later." Summer said quietly and walked out without another word.


	9. Friends?

A/N- I know this is short too. I'm just trying to stay updated. I've started a Summerland fic too. R&R. Next chap more SS and possibly some RM.

Chapter 8-

"Hello?" Lindsay walked into the pool house. "Ryan? Are you in here?"

"Hello?" Ryan stepped out of the bathroom without his shirt on. "Lindsay!" He was shocked to see her.

"Um..hi sorry." She gestured towards him as he put a shirt on.

"What're you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Um... ok hi," Ryyan was curious. "Look... um... Lindsay. I just wanted to tell you that Marissa and I are really together. Like we really are. She was worried that you returned to get me back."

"I know." Lindsay said under her breath, "so... what's new?"

"Well, my brother is in town."

"Oh, he is? Cool."

"Not really. I feel kinda bad. I kept thinking he was the old Trey, but I really think he's changed. Marissa has been hanging out with him a lot."

"oh... well, I better get to bed" She was about to leave when she turned around.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... I know that we can't have what we did, but I was hoping that we could be friends." She asked shyly. Ryan was a little taken aback.

"Uh... yeah. That would be cool."

"Cool...so, friends?"

"Friends."

"Okay night." she turned and walked away quietly with a smile.


	10. Hey

A/N: Sry it's so short I've just been really busy! But I really wanted at least for Trey to meet Lindsay so here it is. Um.. plz R&R. Oh yeah I've decided to spend my 3-day weekend writing more chaps for my story so they will get longer!

Chapter 9-

_Knock Knock_. "I'll get it!" Lindsay called. She opened the door to find a young man at the door. He had light brown hair and he didn't look any older than about 24.

"Um... hi."

"Hey. Are you Lindsay? Ryan told me about you. I'm Trey." he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Oh, hi. Ryan told me about you too. He said he was expecting you." She said as she shook his hand. "Um... come on in." He followed her into the kitchen. "Ryan is in the poolhouse. He should be out soon."

"That's ok. I'll wait here." Trey sat down on a stool.

"So..." Lindsay wanted to make things less awkward.

"How's Chicago? I've never been there, but I've wanted to go." Trey was trying to find something to talk about.

"It's nice. It's chilly though."

"Oh... Hey Ryan." Ryan had walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Trey. I see you've met Lindsay."

"Yeah. We were just talking about Chicago."

"You ready to go?" Ryan asked as he grabbed his jacket.

"Yeah."

They walked outside to the cohen's car. "I'm driving." Ryan stated.

"Dude, you used to date her?" Trey asked. Ryan nodded. "Oh... sorry, she just didn't strike me as your type. But you are lucky. Get 2 gorgeous girls in a year and a half! That's awesome lil' bro!" Trey patted Ryan on the shoulder. Ryan looked over at Trey warningly. "Sorry." Trey quickly apologized.


	11. Mistake

Chapter 10:

A few days later Trey was stopping by to visit Marissa. "Hey Trey!"

"Um... hi Marissa." he didn't know why he always felt so nervous around her.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing great." he wanted to kiss her so badly. "So... how are things going between you and Ryan?"

"Good. Especially since Lindsay came back. He's such a sweetheart."

"Yeah... I know what you mean." He began to walk towards her, "Always caring about everyone." He got even closer. "Making you feel special." He was face to face with her now. "He's great..." He leaned in and kissed her lightly. He pulled back to look in her eyes and leaned back in.

"Mariss..." Ryan walked in, "...a. Marissa? Trey? What's going on?" He was angry.

"Look Ryan it's not what it looks like." Marissa tried to explain.

"Not what it looks like? you were kissing my brother! That was pretty clear!"

"Ryan, man.. I'm sorry. It just happend." Trey apologized.

"You know what... forget this. I'm out of here." Ryan stormed out of the room. And drove off back to the Cohen residence.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryan was sitting in the poolhouse when Lindsay walked in. "What?" he asked angrily.

"Um... I heard what happend." She said sweetly.

"What? How?" Ryan hadn't told her.

"Seth." she said flatly.

"Figures." he replied in the same way.

"Look, I'm sorry. you didn't deserve that." She sat down on the bed next to him. "I guess Marissa didn't realize how great she had it." He looked into Lindsay's sad eyes. She looked genuinely sorry.

"Thanks." She moved in to kiss him. At first he didn't pull back, but then after realizing what was happening he did.

"Oh my, I am soooo sorry. I have no idea what I was thinking." She looked away from him.

"Um..." He turned her face to his.

"Yeah. Sorry. I should go." She was about to get up when he pulled her into a searing kiss. The kiss grew passionate quickly. Finally Lindsay wiggled free. "This is a huge mistake. I'm gonna go." She quickly got up and hurried out of the poolhouse.

A/N: DO NOT WORRY RYRISSA FANS! so in your reviews plz don't bash or nethin for my quick lil ryan/lindsay fling. I know where I'm goin w/ the story and this is just somethin I had to write for my plans. R&R plz!


	12. Seth's Discovery

Chapter 11-

Lindsay and Seth were sitting in the kitchen having a conversation and eating cereal the next morning when Ryan walked in. Lindsay suddenly became silent. "Woah. That was wierd... did something else happen that I don't know about?"

"Seth, how can that happen? You know everything!" Lindsay said sarcastically. She noticed that Ryan kept staring at her. "Um... well... I'm done eating... I guess I'll go upstairs and read." She quickly got up and rushed away from the table.

"What was that about? Did something happen between you guys?" Seth eyed Ryan suspiciously. "Yes it did!" he exclaimed. "Lindsay gave you a little cheer up kiss! I knew it!"

"Shut up" Ryan replied. He got up and wandered into the rest of the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lindsay was sitting on the bed when Ryan came in. "Ryan..."

"Shh..." he said as he sat down next to her. "About last night-" Lindsay cut him off.

"It was a mistake Ryan! I'm sorry. No matter what you feel now, you still love Marissa! I've faced that! She's always been the one for you!"

"Lindsay..." Ryan tried to hold her hand. She quickly snatched back her hand and jumped up.

"Ryan, please... don't make this harder for me." then she walked out of the room, leaving Ryan confused.

A/N - woah this was a short chapter. Ok I'm developing writer's block! I know where I'm going, but I'm having trouble with how to keep the story moving as I get there. Well even though it's short I wanted just to have an update. I'm gonna try to havethe new chapter up in a week or so... no promises though. PLEASE R&R!


	13. I'm Sorry

Chapter 12-

Ryan and Seth were standing out on the pier when Summer and Marissa walked up. "Hey Cohen!" Summer called, not yet aware of the awkwardness that her talking to them would cause.

"Hey!" Seth replied. He glanced at Marissa, then Ryan.

"Hi Seth... Ryan." Marissa said awkwardly. She really was upset about what had happened. She wanted Ryan to forgive her. She gave him a brief pleading look, but Ryan would not meet her eyes.

"... Hey..." Ryan said distantly.

"So... what's up?" Summer asked, now aware of what was going on. Summer knew about what had happened between Ryan and Marissa. Marissa hadn't told her though... Seth did. What she didn't know was about Lindsay and Ryan's encounter a few days before.

"Not much..." Ryan replied gloomily.

"Actually, a lot is up. Ryan and Lindsay-" he quickly shut up when he realized that Marissa was there. Luckily she was too busy thinking about Ryan to hear him. Ryan noticed her quick glances at him. He knew she wanted him to forgive her, but he just couldn't.

"So... has anybody seen Trey lately because I've been looking for him." Ryan asked briefly looking at Marissa. A look of hurt shot across her face, but Ryan didn't care.

"Hey um... Summer... you wanna go get something to drink? My throat is really dry." Sethwanted to leave Ryan and Marissa alone.

"Hold on..." Summer on the other hand didn't want to leave Ryan and Marissa alone.

"Come on... I'm dying of thirst! Let's go before I accidentally say anything stupid." Realizing how desperate he was, Summer agreed. As soon as they were gone Ryan confronted Marissa.

"Why?" he asked, anger in his voice.

"Ryan... I don't know what to say to make you forgive me..." she was fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"Don't say any thing then." Ryan replied sarcastically. "I mean how could you do this to me? After all we've been through... you just throw it all away for Trey."

"Ryan it was a mistake..."

"Another one out of your many mistakes... Well Marissa, I'm tired of your mistakes!" He knew he was being harsh on her, but she had hurt him. "Marissa... I just can't take it anymore... " he stared at her for a second and then went off down towards the beach leaving her there slowly starting to break down.

A/N- It's short too... I know. I'm just trying to keep it moving. I promise next chapter is gonna be almost all Seth and Summer cuteness. If you have ne ideas for the story tell me! Well... you know the drill. R&R!


	14. SETH!

Chapter 13-

"I'll have a Coca-Cola." Seth said to the man behind the counter. Seth was glad to be away from all the Ryan and Marissa tension. "Come on Sum." Seth said once he got his soda.

"Why can't we go back to Marissa and Ryan?"

"Because you don't want to be around all that tension. Look I'll tell you something. Come here and sit down."

"Okay..."

"Well... Ryan hasn't admitted to it yet, but I have a feeling that it's true. You know how you get that feeling. I just think it's true even if he denies it." Seth rambled on.

"Seth!" Summer yelled, getting annoyed.

"What?"

"Tell me what Ryan did!" she hated when he did that, but yet she thought it was so cute.

"Oh, right. Okay... I think... something... and I mean _something_, happened between Ryan and Lindsay."

"What?"

"Didn't I just tell you?" Seth asked.

"I know but... did you tell Marissa?"

"No. I was going to but-"

"DON'T tell her." Summer cut him off.

"Why not? She should know!" Seth exclaimed.

"It would crush her! She's already upset about what happened! Don't tell her!" Summer replied. She didn't want to see her friend more hurt than she already was.

"Fine, fine." Seth agreed. "I feel bad for Marissa, but I'm glad we finally got our situation worked out."

"SETH!"

"What?" Seth asked innocently.

"Our friends are going through a major break-up and all you can think about is us!" Summer exclaimed.

"Wow... Summer not thinking about herself... I never thought I'd see the day." Seth said, sarcastically.

"Ha ha." she replied in the same manner while hitting him playfully.

"You know I really do love you." Seth told her as he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." She replied as she deepened the kiss, causing it to become more passionate. All of a sudden she felt something cold and wet on her lap. "SETH!" she squealled as she looked down to find Seth's soda spilled over her new jeans.

"Summer I am so sorry!" He replied as he grabbed some napkins to clean up the mess.

"You know... you really are a klutz, but I still love you so much. You're so cute when you apologize." she stated as he handed her the napkins and she began to clean herself off.

"Sorry." he said again. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek smiling. "Did I ever tell you how much I loved you?" he said flirtasiously.

"I think so..." he kissed her again. After she finished cleaning up he drove her back to her house.

"Can I pick you up, tonight at 8?" Seth called to her as she headed towards her front door.

"Yeah. Sure. What do you have planned?" she asked.

"Just a nice dinner... the rest is a surprise." he smiled at her.

"Ooh. I love surprises." she replied flirtasiously. She smiled back at him and turned to go into her house as Seth drove off. Neither could stop smiling for they both couldn't wait until that night.

A/N- Sorry about the long gaps in updates! I'm trying! I hope you liked it! I'm still having small problems on deciding what to do with the story so tell me what you would like to see happen. I still know where I'm going, just some ideas could help. Don't forget to REVIEW!


End file.
